Little Guppy
by scrletfyre
Summary: Katsuki Bakugo is usually a crude, bash, and aggressive teen unless he is around animals as he shows his softer side. Bakugo begins to work at a local pet shop when he finds a small guppy in a tiny tank. What he doesn't know is that this guppy is actually a small mermaid. When Deku falls for Katsuki and makes a wish to become human. YAOI
1. Katsuki Bakugo

**Author Notes:** this is a "My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. Please don't read if you're not into that kind of things. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

 **Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental telepathy*, (author notes)

 _Katsuki Bakugo_

Katsuki Bakugo grew up as your average teenager as he went through school with average grades and decided to attend U.A. High School. Katsuki lived with both of his parents. His mom Mitsuki was a stay at home parent while his father Masaru worked as a fashion designer. So, he was hardly ever home as it was Katsuki didn't have a lot of friends growing up as his crude, violent, arrogant, and his aggressive personality made other kids fear him and see him as a bully. Bakugo could care less if he had any friends as he was more of a loner any ways and preferred to be alone.

But what most people didn't know was that Katsuki had a soft spot that no one besides his parents ever saw. Katsuki loved animals and his usually brash attitude mellowed out when he was around an animal. Bakugo at a local pet shelter. Mitsuki couldn't help but to notice how her son almost practically glow when he was talking about animals or was around animals. That one-day Mitsuki surprised Katsuki with a pet of his own. A red bearded dragon that Bakugo named Kirshima.

Katsuki loved his pet dragon as he worked around the house or the neighborhood to earn the money to take care of Kirshima. Then one day on his way home from school, Bakugo found an injured red and white cat. Katsuki couldn't help but to feel sorry for the cat that he scooped up the feeling bringing him home. Bakugo also aspired to become a veterinarian since he loved animals. Katsuki patched up the cat naming him Shoto. Shoto was a bipolar cat with heterochromia colored eyes. Shoto's white left side had a black eye while his right red side had an ice blue eyes. Evan though Shoto seemed to be bipolar, Katsuki didn't seem to mind as he chalked it up to how he was treated before the young teen found him.

When Katsuki turned sixteen, he applied to different pet stores and shelters looking for work. Both Kirshima and Shoto cost so much money for their up keep that Bakugo needed to get a job if he wished to keep his pets. What money he did make from his odd jobs at home and around the neighborhood was barely enough to keep him a float let alone to save up for veterinarian school.

After many trials and errors, Katsuki managed to find a job at "The All Mighty Pet Shop" which was owned and runned by a sickly old man named Torinoshi Yagi. Yagi didn't judge Bakugo by his appearance but rather by his desires and past work history even if it was volunteer work. None of the people that Katsuki worked for could say a bad thing about the teen except for the fact that he was a little rough around the edges. So Torinoshi decided to give Bakugo a trial run for a week.

"If I like what I see Young Bakugo... I will let you keep the job and even help you with your dream." stated Yagi.

"I will not let you down Yagi-san!" replied Bakugo.

Next chapter…. Finding something hidden


	2. finding something hidden

**Author Notes:** this is a "My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. Please don't read if you're not into that kind of things. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

 **Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental telepathy*, (author notes)

 _2) finding something hidden_

Four months had passed since Katsuki began to work at The All Mighty Pet Shop. Bakugo got along with most of the customers as he only tended to snap at the ones whom treated the animals poorly. Yagi knew that Bakugo's heart was in the right place but he couldn't explode like that at customers.

"Bakugo my boy... If you see a customer treating the animals poorly, let me know so that I can take care of it." stated Torinoshi.

"Sure thing old man." replied Katsuki.

Since working at the pet shop. Katsuki became slightly muscular as he had a very defined six pack. Torinoshi allowed Bakugo to handle any and all the heavy lifting. Katsuki loved his job as Yagi liked having the young teen there. Bakugo proved to be a very hard worker as he always showed up on time. Torinoshi noticed how Katsuki seemed to interact with the animals. Instead of his permeant scowl on his face, he smiled and laughed. It was almost like he was a different person all together. Also Katsuki suggested that they added in a washing and cutting station as well as open adoptions. The extra money that he made in washing and cutting helped with saving up for college as Yagi gave him discounts on pet supplies for Kirishima and Shoto.

It was the first week of December when the pet shop got a large shipment of goods and pets from the surrounding shelters in time for the Christmas season. December was their busiest season.

"Bakugo my boy... The shipment is here!" stated Yai as he was signing the paperwork for the delivery.

"I'm on it!" shouted out Katsuki as he jogged to the back where there was the delivery area attached to the store. Bakugo began to make room on the shelves to put away the delivery. The deliverymen placed items to where Bakugo pointed out as he continued to clear off the shelves. In the far back of the store on a high shelf, Katsuki could see a small flickering light. Bakugo went over to the shelving unit as he climbed up a ladder to find out what could be back there.

Sitting on the top shelf covered in a thick layer of dust and cobwebs sat a small dirty fish tank. But inside the tank was a small green guppy. At first Katsuki thought that the creature was dead but when he moved the tank startling the poor fish.

"What are you doing all the way back here stupid Deku?" Bakugo asked the small guppy. Katsuki couldn't help but to notice the months of neglect on the little guppy's taknk as he felt sorry for the creature. Bakugo took the small tank up front to show Yagi. He was determined to ask the old man for the guppy as it needed a better home than locked away in the back of the pet shop.

Next chapter…. little guppy


	3. little guppy

**Author Notes:** this is a "My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. Please don't read if you're not into that kind of things. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

 **Key Guide:** "regular speech", 'thinking to one's self', *mental telepathy*, (author notes)

 _3) little guppy_

What Bakugo didn't know was that this guppy was no ordinary fish. In fact what he was a very tiny merman. Izuku has been through so many owners that he could barely remember them. His latest owner couldn't seem to sell Izuku as no one wanted the guppy as a pet so, Yagi placed Izuku into the far back of the storage area of the pet shop. Izuku didn't know how long he sat back there waiting for the owner to come back. Izuku must of cried every time until the point that his tears dried out.

Izuku's tank became so dirty that Izuku felt like he was going to die soon if the owner didn't come back to take care of him. Then one day he could hear someone come to the back room. Hope filled his body as he used what magic he had left which was keeping him alive to cause the light above his fish tank to flicker. Izuku silently prayed to the sea gods that someone would find him. Izuku could hear footsteps come closer until they stopped before his tank.

"What are you doing all the way back here stupid Deku? " asked a voice that Izuku didn't recognize as he couldn't see the person whom took his tank off of the shelf moving it.

Izuku was in and out of consciousness as he could hear two voices talking. He couldn't hear what they were saying but, he knew that it involved him. The younger voice sounded upset about something as the older voice responded. He could feel someone take him out of his dirty tank and put into a fish bag. Was someone actually interested in having him as a pet? Izuku couldn't believe his luck. He silently thanked the gods before loosing consciousness again.

Bakugo nearly took off Yagi's head when he found the guppy stuffed in the far back of the storage area.

"I had to make room for the pets people did want. Nobody seemed interested in owning this guppy. I actually forgot that it was back there." replied Torinoshi. This made Katsuki feel even worse for the guppy.

"What the hell old man!" snapped Bakugo as he began to notice that the guppy wasn't doing so well. So quickly got a fish bag making sure to fill it with fresh clean water from one of the tanks. Katsuki carefully scooped the guppy out of dirty tank and placed the guppy into the fish bag. Yagi watched as Katsuki worry about the little guppy that an idea came to his mind.

"Young Bakugo since you are worried about this guppy, why don't you take him. You can get whatever you need to take care of him for no charge." Katsuki looked at Yagi in shock.

"Are you sure?" he asked.

"I am certain my boy." Torinoshi replied.

Bakugo pumped his fist as a broad smile crossed his face. Katsuki went to work grabbing the things that he needed for the guppy. Yagi couldn't help but to smile at Katsuki's enthusiasm. Bakugo seemed to genuinely care for all type of animals. A part of Yagi knew that Katsuki was special as despite his rough exterior, he had a gentle heart.

'Perhaps this is the best chance the guppy will have.' Yagi thought to himself as he knew the truth about Izuku as he been hoping to find someone to take care of the little merman. Bakugo was young and could give Izuku the love and attention that he needed.

Next chapter…. Deku's new home


	4. Deku's new home

Author Notes: this is a "My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. Please don't read if you're not into that kind of things. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *animal telepathic speech*, (author notes)

 _4) Deku's new home_

After Katsuki helped Yagi close up the pet shop, the old man bought Bakugo home this way he didn't have to lug all of the things he got for the guppy home. Katsuki noticed that the guppy's coloring seemed to be getting better.

"We are almost home Deku." Bakugo stated softly as he held the fish bag in his lap.

"You named the guppy Deku?" questioned Torinoshi.

"It just seems to suit him." the teen replied as they finally arrived at Bakugo's home. "I will see you tomorrow old man."

"I will see you tomorrow Young Bakugo." stated Yagi. Bakugo's mother Mitsuki came out to help her son with the five gallon tank and supplies that he got for his new guppy.

"Can I see him?" asked Mitsuki. Katusuki carefully held out the fish bag for his mother to see. Deku was a green guppy with small tints of red on his fins. "He's so cute. You better make sure that Shoto doesn't get at him."

"Yeah... Yeah..." Bakugo replied before they brought the stuff to his room.

Katsuki's room was very plain looking not like a normal teens room. Bakugo opened the door to see Shoto's cat tower with the cat laying on top of the bookshelf. The bookshelf was four tier with books on the first shelf and third was layered with books. On the bottom was some of Shoto's cat toys and where Katsuki stuffs his book bag. On the second shelf sat Kirishima's tank.

Next to the bookshelf was a desk with a lamp that contained a small cactus and supplies to do his school work. A small window sat above the desk. Katsuki decided to place Deku's tank on the desk. Near the desk was Bakugo's bed. A few feet from the bed was a window. Right next to the window was a beanbag chair in which he could relax in to read a book. On the far wall right across from the bed was a dresser that contained his clothes. In the middle of the room the was a coffee/storage table that held Shoto's cat food and water dish on top of the coffee table.

Shoto's ears perked up when the young teen entered the room. Kirshima scratched at his tank.

"Hold on you two. I will take care of you in a minute." replied Bakugo. Bakugo began working on setting up and arranging Deku's tank. Once satisfied he began to fill it with water before he placed the bag with Deku in it. Katsuki then some crickets dropping it in as he went to get some fruit and cabbage for the dragon. Once Kirshima was feed, Katuski turned his attention to Shoto whom was rubbing against his leg purring. "Yeah... I know. Hold on Shoto." replied Bakugo as he wet to get the food that was hidden underneath the coffee table. Bakugo placed a scoop of dry food into Shoto's bowl as he filled the cat's water dish with clean water. Katsuki then went over to take Deku out of the fish bag. "Welcome home Deku."

The next day Izuku regained consciousness to find himself in clean water. He had more room to swim and more room to move about. The tank he was in looked almost like he was back in the sea. Izuku stretched out his small but slender body as he let out a long yawn.

'Maybe I should explore my new surroundings.' Izuku thought to himself. Before he could even more he could see a red and white cat with odd color eyes. "Tomura!" Izuku shouted out in fear as he swam looking for a place to hide. He finally found a hollow tree cloaking himself in darkness to hide from the cat.

"Get away from that tank you damn fucking cat!" shouted out a voice. Izuku watched as the cat was shooed away from the tank. The red and white cat was replaced by a Caucasian human with spikey ash blonde hair and deep red eyes. "Come on out Deku. Shoto would never truly hurt you." stated the human.

Izuku slowly swam out of his hiding spot to lock at the human whom stared at him.

"Well you are looking much better than how you look yesterday." By now Izuku recognized the voice of the young man whom found him yesterday. "You must be hungry." Izuku's stomach roared lightly stomach roared lightly with the thought of food.

*I am sorry if I scared you. But who in the world is Tomura?* asked a voice in the back of Izuku's mind. Izuku swam over to the source of the voice only to find the red and white cat. Izuku looked at the cat as it didn't look anything like Tomura. Izuku was used to hearing the voice belonging to other animals as they could clearly see what he truly was as they could also hear him.

"I'm sorry... At first glance you looked like a cat that I had a bad experience with in the past." Izuku stated as he could hear his tank open up as fish food was dropped in. Izuku swam swiftly to eat the food as it has been a long while since he had eaten.

"Katsuki hurry up or you're going to be late for school!" yelled out a female voice.

"All right damn it all old hag... I'm coming!" Katsuki shouted back. "All right guys behave while I am gone. I will be back later." stated Bakugo as he petted the cat before leaving.

Next Chapter…

Making new friends


	5. making friends

Author Notes: this is a "My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. Please don't read if you're not into that kind of things. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *animal telepathic speech*, (author notes)

5) making friends

After Izuku ate his fill, he began to explore his new tank and his surroundings. Shoto would watch from Katsuki's bed before the small merman turned his attention to the red and white cat.

"Are you the only one here?" Izuku asked.

*No… Kirshima is also stuck in his tank until Katsuki takes him out. Kirshima is a red bearded dragon. My name is Shoto.* stated the cat.

"I am sorry about earlier. It is in the past I have had a bad experience with a cat named Tomura that at first glance I thought that you were him. My name is Izuku and it is very nice to meet you Shoto." stated the guppy.

*I would say that it is nice to meet you as well Izuku. But, I can't see past the lamp.* stated a different voice. Izuku could see the lamp and part of another tank on the bookshelf but, not what was in it. Izuku chalked up the voice to be belonging to Kirshima.

"It's nice to hear your voice as well Kirshima. This human we are with seems a lot different from my past owners." stated Izuku as he sat down on a rock. Shoto moved over to the coffee table where he had a better view of both Kirshima and Izuku.

*Katsuki is the best! He is an excellent owner.* stated Kirshima. Shoto found himself nodding his head in agreement.

*I think that you will like it her Izuku. But I have to know, what is a merfolk like yourself doing in a pet shop of all places?* asked Shoto.

Izuku let out a low soft sigh as his story was never easy to tell. Humans have long forgotten their kind existed as to those who don't believe in the supernatural or the unknown, Izuku looked like a normal fish or in his case a guppy. Most of his kind had been killed off by poachers or fishermen. Izuku was lucky to survive out in the wild as long as he did. But when he was finally caught, because of his small size he made a better pet. Izuku knew about all the myths that surrounded his kind. Like eating their flesh or drinking their blood would grant someone immortality. Yes, his tears did transform into pearls but only when he was on land. However, his kind did live for a very long time to the point they were considered immortal. That wasn't true, but they did age very slowly. Izuku told both Shoto and Kirshima his story.

"I used to live with my mom as we always moved around avoiding humans as much as possible since because off the rumors told about our kind being able to grant immortality. We managed to stay hidden with some fresh water guppies until my mom was snatched up by some fishermen. Since then I have been on my own. Then one day some more humans came snatching up the pod that I was with. Since because of my smaller size, I was sold off to various pet stores and had many owners. One of them owned a cat named Tomura. This cat was about as mean as they come. He would try to claw at me, take me out of my tank to eat me, and often would torture me with his words. I don't truly remember how I came to be in the last pet store as I was often in and out of consciousness since the incident with Tomura. All I remember is that my last caretaker stuffed me into the back of his store until your human found me." Izuku stated. He could hear someone crying and sniffling at his story.

*That's so sad. Thank heavens Katsuki had found you.* cried Kirshima.

*Yes…... It does sound like you haven't had an easy life. But you don't have to worry any more. Katsuki will take good care of you like he does with all of us.* Shoto replied.

Izuku found himself smiling at Kirshima's and Shoto's words.

'I wonder if this is what it is like to have friends. They both have faith and trust in this human as I can tell that he takes really good care of them.' Izuku thought to himself. He may have not known Shoto or Kirshima for long but a part of him already recognized the two of them as friends. A part of Izuku couldn't wait to get to know his human better. "Kacchan…." he stated softly.

Next Chapter…

Developing feeling for Kacchan


	6. developing feelings for Kacchan

Author Notes: this is a "My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. Please don't read if you're not into that kind of things. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *animal telepathic speech*, (author notes), _italics-mer speech_

6) developing feelings for Kaachan

Several months had passed by since Izuku had begun living with Katsuki. The human called him Deku which didn't seem to bother Izuku as he felt like Bakugo had given him a nickname that was his alone as he would often call Katsuki by the nickname that he had given him. Izuku also got to finally meet Kirshima as at their first meeting, the red bearded dragon would stare at him. Izuku waved shyly at the dragon as he didn't like to be stared at but he didn't seem to mind it when Kacchan did it. Especially at the times when Bakugo would stare at Izuku when he was stuck on a homework problem. It gave him a fuzzy feeling in his heart. Even Izuku's small size grew a bit bigger but not too large for his tank as it was about the same size as a normal guppy.

Izuku loved rubbed his body against Katsuki's fingers as the human's fingers tickled him. He also liked nibbling at Bakugo's fingers when he dropped Izuku's food into the tank. Izuku loved hearing Kacchan's laugh as it seemed to him that the young human didn't do it oten. He loved hearing Katsuki's voice when the human came home and talked to all the animals in his room about how his day was to help him unwind especially after a long rough day which Kacchan had often. Izuku came to learn that Bakugo didn't have any human friends. The only people the young human had in his life was his parents and the owner of the pet shop where he worked at. Izuku couldn't help but to feel sorry for the young human. It was then that the merman knew that he was in love.

But there were a few problems with loving Katsuki. First, the human had no idea that the guppy was actually a merman. Second, was that Izuku was stuck in the tank with no way of even becoming human. Third, there was no guarantee even if Izuku became human that Bakugo would be able to understand him. And last but not least, there was no guarantee that Katsuki would even fall in love with him.

Izuku couldn't help but to feel both sad and hurt as he could often hear Katsuki break down in tears when he thought that everyone was asleep. It seemed his family was going through a possible separation as his parents fought all most all the time when they were together. Bakugo tried to be strong but the stress was getting to him. Izuku wanted to take the young human into his arms and tell him that everything would be alright. But all Izuku could do to help soothe the pain was to sing in his true voice while Katsuki was asleep. Izuku would watch as the human slept while tears ran down his face. Izuku looked out the window to see a single star out in the sky as he clasped his hands together praying to the gods.

'Please... Give me the power to become human. I can't for him so much and come to love him. Kacchan needs me. So please... Grant my wish.' Izuku prayed silently.

NEXT CHAPTER…

Becoming human


	7. becoming human

Author Notes: this is a "My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. Please don't read if you're not into that kind of things. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *animal telepathic speech*, (author notes), _italics-mer speech_

7) becoming human

Later that night, Izuku couldn't sleep. He watched as Katsuki tossed and turned in his sleep as soft whimpers and tears streaked down the human's face. Izuku's soft siren voice filled the room easing Kacchan to sleep. Izuku felt terrible for Bakugo as the human was having too many sleepless nights which caused the small mer to weep silently for his human. All Izuku could do was to sing in order to help Bakugo sleep. Suddenly, Izuku could sense that something supernatural had entered the room. He wasn't the only one whom could sense it as both Shoto and Kirshima woke up from a sound sleep.

"You must truly care deeply for this human to do this for him every night." stated a soft feminine voice.

"Whose there?" Izuku asked as a girl about the same age as him appeared in a flash of bright pink light. She had short brown hair with longer strands framing her face and large brown eyes. She had small almost see through pink wings as she wore an outfit made from flowers. "A fairy?!" Izuku stated in shock.

"Uraraka at your service." the fairy stated with a small curtsy. "The gods have heard your prayers and your wish. I have come to grant the wish that you have made." stated Uraraka. Izuku stared at the fairy in disbelief but then a smile found its way to his face as he bowed his head towards the fairy.

"Thank you Uraraka." Izuku stated cheerfully. But then he remembered about Kacchan's parents. "Wait there is one problem... Kacchan's parents. I can't become human with them still here and stuff." Izuku stated.

"We already thought about that. We will mend their relationship to get them away from the house for one month. You will have until then to get Katsuki Bakugo to fall in love with you. If he doesn't return your feelings within a months time, you will turn back into a mer before you become seafoam vanishing into nothingness." stated Uraraka. Izuku found himself shuttereing at the thought of evaporating into seafoam before he completely vanished. Nevertheless, Izuku found himself nodding his head agreeing to the terms.

*Izuku are you certain that you want to do this?* asked Shoto.

*Yeah... We all care for Katsuki. But, becoming human?!* added Kirshima.

"It's because I love him. I have never felt this way towards any of my last caretakers. Something about this human tells me that he needs me. More so than my other caretakers." replied Izuku. 

Neither Shoto nor Kirshima said a word as they respected izuku's decision. Both would do whatever it took to help Izuku out while he was human. Uraraka directed Izuku to poke his head above the water this way she can use her magic on him. Izuku did as told as Uraraka opened lid to the fish tank. The fairies hands began to glow as she chanted softly in a foreign language as her magic sparked off her hands like dust covering Izuku's head. Izuku could feel the magic seep into his body. Uraraka smiled once the spell was completed.

"It is done. When Bakugo is alone after his parents leave while he sleeps. You shall become human. You won't be able to speak the human tongue right away." Uraraka stated. Izuku dropped back down into the water nodding his head that he understood.

"Thanks so much Uraraka." stated Izuku with a soft smile as the fairy replaced the lid on his tank.

"You're welcome. Good luck Izuku." stated the fairy before she vanished in a bright light.

The following day, Katsuki couldn't help but to notice his parents being lovey dovey with each other.

"What the hell is going on?" Bakugo asked angrily.

"Good morning Katsuki. Your father and I have made up as we decided to make things work out as it wasn't right for us to drag you through our troubles. Your father and I are going on a honeymoon cruise for one month. You are old enough to be on your own and take care of the house while we are gone." replied Mitsuki. Bakugo looked at his parents in shock but then a soft smile appeared on his face. He was glad that his parents reconciled.

"That's great to hear you guys so... When are you leaving for your trip?" Katsuki asked.

"In two days." replied Masaru.

The two days passed by quickly as Bakugo's parents had their bags by the door. They left Katuski money for food and stuff.

"We will be calling to check up on you while we are gone." stated Mitsuki.

"I should be fine mom. Don't worry about me. Just bring me back a souvenir." replied Bakugo. Both Bakugo's parents hugged their son before they piled into the car and driving off. Katsuki waved goodbye to them before going back into the house. He had a feeling that this was going to be an interesting month. Later that night as everyone slept, Izuku magically began to glow. He vanished from his tank reappearing next to Katsuki in his bed. The once former mer wrapped his arms around Katsuki cuddling close to his human.

NEXT CHAPTER….

What the…..?!


	8. What the!

Author Notes: this is a "My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. Please don't read if your not into that kind of things. Also be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking', *animal telepathy*, (author Notes), _italics-mer speech_

8) what the...?!

Katsuki slowly began to wake up the following morning as he could feel something curled up to him. At first he didn't think much about it as Shoto would usually curl up next to him. But Bakugo didn't expect is to feel a pair of arms snake around him. This caused him to bolt up right sitting on the corner of his bed. Izuku slowly sat up letting out a long yawn as he rubbed his eyes. Katsuki couldn't believe his eyes. How in the world did this kid get into his house as he was butt naked.

"What the...?! Who in the hell are you?! How did you get into my house?!" Bakugo yelled out angrily. Izuku's eyes widened as he found himself staring face to face with Katsuki in the flesh.

 _Kacchan!_ Izuku stated happily as he went to hug his human master.

"What the...?!" Bakugo yelled out as he pushed Izuku away from him. Izuku looked at Katsuki wondering why the human was acting this way.

 _Kacchan?_ Izuku asked it was then he realized that he wasn't speaking in the human tongue but rather his mer one. Bakugo then realized Deku's tank was empty. He rushed off the bed over to the tank to see that his guppy was gone.

"What the...?! What did you do with my guppy?!" Katsuki roared out.

 _But I am Deku... All though my name isn't Deku... It's Izuku!_ Izuku tried to explain. He had never seen Katsuki so angry before as it looked like the human was going to hit him. This caused Izuku to cry as his tears rolled off his face turning into pearls. The caused Katsuki to look at Izuku even more freaked out.

"What the...?!" he yelled out again. Before Katsuki could move, Shoto stood in front of Izuku snarling and hissing at the human as Kirshima scratched and bashed his body against his tank. "What the...?!"

Izuku looked down at Shoto whom was hissing and snarled at Katsuki.

 _Shoto... Kirshima... Please stop..._ Izuku stated both pets obeyed as Shoto his body against Izuku's. This caused the mer to laugh. _Stop that! It tickles!_ chirped out the mer. Bakugo looked at Izuku in shock as it seemed that his two pets were defending this strange boy. But something about this unusual boy seemed oddly familiar. Katsuki picked up some of the pearl tears examining them as they looked so real.

"Who in the world are you?" Bakugo asked in a low whisper.

 _Even if I explained it to you, you would never understand or believe me._ Izuku stated. As Izuku spoke, to a human like Katsuki it sounded like the sounds of whales make when they sing and dolphins chirping. Shoto sat next to Izuku as they both looked at Bakugo. Something about this naked before him reminded him of his guppy. He couldn't explain it as the boy's very presence seemed to cause him to relax.

Izuku tried to stand up on his newfound legs as he stumbled and fell off the bed.

 _Shit... That hurt._ Izuku stated as he found himself tangled up in Bakugo's blanket. Suddenly he found himself stairing at Bakugo's hand.

"Come on let's get you to your feet and something on your body." Katsuki stated as he helped Izuku back onto the bed. He carefully unwrapped the blanket from Izuku looking for any sign of discomfort. The mer showed none as Katsuki left the blanket pooled around Izuku's waist covering his lower area. Bakugo then went over to his dresser to get a shirt that would be able to cover Izuku. The smaller green haired boy watched as Katsuki came over holding out the shirt for Izuku to take. The minute that their hands touched, it sent static electrical charge through them both. Bakugo shook his hand. "Static electricity. Here put this on." Izuku took the shirt smiling softly.

 _"Thank you Kacchan... But I have never worn human clothes before."_ replied Izuku in a soft voice.

"What did you just say?" Katsuki asked in complete and utter shock. Izuku touched his throat as he smiled softly.

"Thank you Kacchan for saving me in that pet store and for taking such good care of me. I am forever in your debt."

Next Chapter...

teaching Izuku


	9. teaching Izuku

Author Notes: this is a "My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. Please don't read if you're not into that kind of things. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *animal telepathic speech*, (author notes), _italics-mer speech_

9) teaching Izuku

Katsuki stared at Izuku still in complete and utter shock.

"What...?!" he asked still a bit stunned by what Izuku had just told him.

 _"I was close to death before you found me in that pet shop. You took such good care of me so, thank you."_ Izuku stated as he bowed his head. Katsuki found himself sitting down at the chair behind his desk.

"Impossible... You can't be... Deku?!" stated Bakugo. Izuku lifted his head as he smiled softly nodding very briefly.

 _"Yes I am. Even if I tried to explain it to you, you would possibly never believe me. And my name is Izuku not that I mind you calling me Deku."_ replied Izuku.

"All right then... Izuku. Please try to explain it to me. How is it possible for a guppy to become human?" Katsuki asked.

Izuku let out a long soft sigh as he began to explain his story but he left out making the wish to become human to help out Bakugo. He also didn't want to admit to the human that he had fallen in love with him.

 _"I can only remain human for one month before I transform back. I figured that this was the best time to learn about the human world."_ replied Izuku as he was lying about the stipulation behind his wish and why he was human. Bakugo wiped the tears from his eyes after hearing Izuku's story. He felt bad for the young mer but also grateful that he wasn't going to be alone. Katsuki got up from his chair as he stood in front of Izuku holding the shirt.

"Raise your arms up." stated the human. The mer did as instructed as Bakugo slid the shirt over Izuku's slender body. It draped him like a long night shirt. "First thing we have to do is to teach you how to walk."

Katsuki was actually very patient with helping Izuku with the things he needed to know or at least be able to do. Bakugo went up to the attic as he knew that some of his older clothes would be able to fit Izuku better. Bakugo even helped Izuku getting dressed and putting on shoes. After they were both fully dressed and ate some food, Katsuki decided to take Izuku out shopping this way the mer could see the sights. As the two of them sat on the bus, Bakugo couldn't help but to feel at peace when he was with Izuku. That he closed his eyes placing his head on Izuku's shoulder. The young mer couldn't help but to blush.

 _"Kacchan?!"_ Izuku questioned.

"Just let me rest my eyes for a bit Deku. Don't wory... I know when we are close." replied Katsuki.

 _"Okay..."_ stated Izuku.

Izuku looked out of the window of the bus looking at the various buildings as Bakugo took a short nap on the mer's shoulder. Izuku couldn't help but to admire how much more attractive Bakugo looked up close as he blushed brightly while his heart pounded hard in his chest. Suddenly the driver of the bus announced the next stop causing Izuku to jump which woke up Katsuki. The human placed his hand on the mer's shoulder trying to get the poor boy to calm down.

"Easy there Izuku. This is our stop." stated Bakugo as he rose to his feet. Izuku stood up only to crash into Katsuki's broad chest. Izuku turned beat red as Bakugo snaked his arms around Izuku's slender waist. "Careful Deku. Are you all right?"

 _I'm fine!_ the mer replied in his true tongue. Izuku couldn't believe that Bakugo didn't notice how flustered and awkward Izuku was being around him.

Bakugo took Izuku by the hand as they both got off of the bus.

"Don't let go of my hand and stay close."

 _All right..._ Izuku replied in his mer tongue. Bakugo looked at Izuku clicking his tongue. _"Right... Sorry. I'm nervous."_ Izuku stated.

"Don't be. Everything will be all right. You have to be afraid or nervous." replied Katsuki. Izuku stuck close to Bakugo as the human pointed out the various sights. The school that he goes to which was out for the break. The place he used to volunteer at. And the place he currently worked at as he needed to stop in and pick up his paycheck before they went shopping. Izuku waited outside while Bakugo ran in as the young human needed to ask Yagi for some time off after his days off this way he could spend it with the newly transformed mer.

NEXT CHAPTER….

Trip to the zoo


	10. trip to the zoo

Author Notes: this is a "My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. Please don't read if you're not into that kind of things. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *animal telepathic speech*, (author notes), _italics-mer speech_

10) trip to the zoo

It has been three days since Izuku had become human. Bakugo had asked Yagi for the month off due to his parents being out of town and that he had a friend whom was staying with him for a month. Bakugo told Yagi that he could come in and do the delivery this way Yagi didn't have to strain himself.

"I appreciate that Young Bakugo. Don't worry so much about me. Just enjoy your month off." Yagi stated as he gave Katsuki his paycheck. That is when Yagi saw Izuku looking at the various fish in their tanks. Torinoshi knew right away who and what Izuku was but he was shocked to see the former mer in a human form. 'You truly are special Young Bakugo. I wish you the best of luck young Izuku in earning what you desire.' Yagi thought to himself. That's when Torinoshi decided to try to play match maker. "May I suggest that you take your young friend to the local zoo." Yagi stated as he gave Katsuki a pair of tickets for the zoo. Bakugo looked over towards Izuku as the young mer looked at the smaller animals with wide eyes. Katsuki couldn't help but to see how adorable Izuku looked.

"Thanks... I will take your advise old man." replied Katsuki as he grabbed Izuku by the hand. "Come on Deku."

So a couple of days later, Bakugo decided to take Izuku out to the zoo. He usually wouldn't be caught dead hanging with a kid his own age but Izuku was special. Bakugo helped Izuku pick out a outfit only telling the small mer that they were going out.

"Where?" questioned Izuku.

"It's a surprise." Bakugo replied as he grabbed a book bag to hold a few items like the passes, money, water bottles, music player, and book. Once everything was gathered both Bakugo and Izuku headed for the bus. The two of them boarded the bus as Bakugo placed earbuds into his music player as he shared the music with Deku allowing him to the various sounds. Katsuki also gave Izuku the book that he had been really into. Izuku was reading "The Little Mermaid by Hans Christian Andersen." Katsuki couldn't help but to shake his head at the irony of a mer reading a story about a mermaid whom falls in love with a human.

The two of them finally arrived at the zoo as they both got off the bus. Izuku stared wide eyed at the front gates as he then realized he was on his first date with Kacchan. This caused to blush a bit when Katsuki took him by the hand.

"Come on Izuku. You are going to pick out what we are going to see and do." stated Bakugo as he handed Izuku a map and guide. Izuku couldn't trust his voice as he found himself nodding his head.

Izuku lead them to the various sights as Katsuki would tell the young mer about the animal and other information. Izuku would stare at the animals with wide eyes. Katsuki couldn't help but to admire Izuku's child-like innocence and curiosity. Bakugo knew that the little guppy would never get a chance to see animals like this ever again. By the time they reached the aquarium section, Izuku looked at the other fish with a sad expression on his face.

 _"Kacchan... why do human lock us away behind tanks for their amusement? Why can't they leave us where we were?"_ Izuku asked in a soft spoken voice. Bakugo didn't know how to answer Izuku's question as he pulled the small mer close to allow the guppy to cry on his shoulder. Izuku knew that humans ate fish and other animals as a part of living. But he couldn't understand why keep animals for a source of entrainment. Bakugo could see all of the fish swarm over towards Izuku as they clearly could tell that he wasn't human.

"Come on let's get you out of here."

The two of them left the aquarium area as Katsuki made sure as they went that Izuku's tears didn't fall to the ground. A part of the human didn't like seeing the mer upset.

 _"I am sorry Kacchan... I ruined our day..."_ Izuku stated in a sad voice.

"No... Not at all. I knew that you would possibly react that way when we got to the aquarium. I should have had you do something else instead." Bakugo stated as the two of them sat down at a bench. Izuku shook his head widly.

 _"It's not Kacchan's fault..."_ the mer stated as his stomach growled out loud indicating he was hungry.


	11. going to school

Author Notes: this is a "My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. Please don't read if you're not into that kind of things. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *animal telepathic speech*, (author notes), _italics-mer speech_

11) going to school

Two weeks had passed since the zoo trip as today Bakugo had to go back to school. Katsuki didn't like the idea of leaving Izuku home alone so, he brought the little mer with him. He made the guppy wear one of his old spare uniforms that was far too small for the human. Thankfully it was the perfect size for Izuku.

"Remember... When we get to my school, there is going to be a lot of people around. But if you stick close to me, you won't get lost." Bakugo stated. Izuku nodded his head that he understood as he found it odd that humans go to school but it wasn't the same as it was with fish. The school was a place for learning. Katsuki grabbed his backpack and house keys as both he and Izuku made their way to the school.

Izuku stared at the building wide eyed as he held Bakugo's hand. There were many different looking humans running around each wearing the same uniform and carrying some sort of bag. Many humans would stop and stare at both Izuku and Katsuki causing the human to click his tongue at them. Many of the humans would scamper off and avoid the angry human whom was being over protective of the mer that stood by his side. Bakugo's hand tightened around Izuku's smaller one as the two made their way into the school to talk to the principle.

After getting a note to hand to his teachers, Bakugo and Izuku headed towards their first class. Upon entering, everyone looked up at Bakugo whom was still holding hands with Izuku.

"Hey Bakugo... Whose the little nerd that's holding your hand?" asked Neito Monoma as he popped a small handful of Swedish Fish into his mouth. Izuku became upset seeing Neito popping gummy fish into his mouth that tears began to prick at his eyes. Seeing the guppy upset caused Bakugo to become angry seeing the tears lining Izuku's eyes. Katsuki let go of Izuku's hand marching up to Neito as he grabbed the boy by the collar hoisting him up to his feet.

"Take back what you said Monoma!" growled Bakugo. Izuku wiped away his tears before they fell as he inspected the bag to see it was only candy not actual fish. Without a second thought, Izuku grabbed Katsuki's arm.

 _"Kacchan... Stop please..."_ Izuku stated softly. Hearing Izuku call Bakugo being called Kacchan caused them to laugh.

"Yeah... Kacchan... Stop it!" snickered Neito. This caused Izuku to let go of Bakugo's arm.

"Listen well you shit stains. Only one person can call me Kacchan and that's Izuku." growled Katzuki loudly enough for everyone to hear.

By now the teacher Shota Aizawa came into the room.

"Bakugo... Let Monoma go now before I am forced to give you detention for fighting." stated Aizawa. Bakugo let go of Neito roughly as the ash blonde teen snarled low beneath his breath. "You there..." Shota stated pointing to Izuku. "Are you new here? Where is your papers?" asked the teacher. Katsuki walked up to Aizawa handing the teacher the note. "I see. Take a seat next to Bakugo." Katsuki dragged Izuku over towards his desk as there was an empty desk next to his. "Everyone please be kind to Mr. Sakana Izuku (sakana translates as fish in Japanese). He is staying with Mr. Bakugo for a while as Mr. Sakana's parents are overseas." stated Aizawa as he began his lessons.

Through out the day the students kept on getting on Katsuki's nerves as they pestered Izuku with a ton of questions that the mer didn't know how to answer. Izuku told the students that he was a childhood friend as his parents were Marine Biologists. By the end of the day, Bakugo looked like he was ready to explode. There were a few whom picked on Izuku's weird accent and short nature. It was comments like this that made Bakugo want to beat up the person. Izuku took Katsuki by the hand pulling the human away before he got in trouble. By the end of the day Katsuki released an aggravated sigh.

"Now you can see why I don't like school too much. Some people have nothing better than to pry into other people's business or attempt to pick fights."

 _"Even still it was nice to learn stuff that I didn't already know. It wouldn't hurt you to try to be nicer to people. Try to make some friends who don't judge you."_

"I will try to make friends but its not easy when people already made up their minds at how they view you."

 _"Please try Kacchan. You can't keep pushing people away."_ Katsuki hated to admit that Izuku was right. He kept pushing people away fearing what they think of him. He needed to open up more and get people whom he trusted into his life other than his pets and family.

NEXT CHAPTER…

Bakugo's feelings


	12. Bakugo's feelings

Author Notes: this is a "My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. Please don't read if you're not into that kind of things. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *animal telepathic speech*, (author notes), _italics-mer speech_

12) Bakugo's feelings

The month was coming and going so quickly that now there was only one week left before Izuku would end up transforming back into his guppy form. The thought of no longer having Izuku by his side kind of made Katsuki upset. He actually liked having someone to talk to that was his own age. With Izuku around, Bakugo was able to make at least four friends whom didn't judge him too harshly for his behavior. Tenya Iida, Asui Tsuyu, Shinso Hitoshi, and Denki Kaminari. Still most of the student body avoided Bakugo or they teased Izuku. They learned the hard way that Katsuki wasn't going to stand by and listen while someone bad mouthed his guppy.

With how some people bad mouthed about Izuku, it was taking all of Bakugo's patience not to physically hurt someone mainly the person whom was bad mouthing Izuku. Never before did Katuski feel this protective of anyone before. Not even his own parents. Bakugo hated to admit this protective of anyone before. Not even his own parents. Bakugo hated to admit this out loud but, he cared deeply for his little mer.

With Izuku being around Katsuki, the human had noticed that the mer had a couple of little quirks. He tended to stutter when he couldn't formulate his words. Izuku blushed easily when he was embarrassed. Bakugo loved the way that Izuku smelled a combination of the ocean breeze and mint. Izuku's scent always relaxed Bakugo as he loved the little squeaks of laughter that came out of Izuku's mouth. He couldn't help but to also notice how attractive Izuku was. How Izuku looked at the world with a such an innocence and child-like curiosity. It made Bakugo want to protect him from the world.

It felt wrong to Katsuki to have these kind of feelings towards the mer but, also at the same time it felt right.

'Can it be possible? Am I in love?' Katsuki thought to himself. It felt different than how he loved and cared for his parents. It felt much deeper and more intimate. Like he could picture himself living with Izuku in his human form. Bakugo could feel his heartbeat quicken when Izuku would hold his hand, lightly blushed when Izuku smiled softly at him, and couldn't help to smile when he hears Izuku laugh. 'I am in love with Izuku. But I have no idea if he even feels the same towards me. Even if he did, there is no grantee that he can remain a human being for the rest of his life. When the time comes can I truly set him free?' Bakugo thought to himself. He looked over to his bed where Izuku was curled up sleeping peacefully. Bakugo was completing some homework at his desk. He looked at his empty fish tank knowing that if he truly loved Izuku, he would return him back to the ocean. 'He deserves to be free. He deserves to find his own kind and to find love.' Bakugo thought to himself.

Bakugo had finally made up his mind what to do about Izuku when the time was up. Bakugo would always remember how much Izuku touched his life. Bakugo turned off his desk lamp cloaking his room in darkness. He climbed into the bed next to Izuku gently running his fingers through Izuku's green hair.

"Thank you Izuku for everything. I will forever charish what you have opened my eyes too." Bakugo stated softly as he kissed Izuku on the forehead. He was too afraid to say it out loud how he truly felt for the little guppy. 'I love you Izuku. That's why when I free you, I will never forget about you.' Katsuki thought to himself.

NEXT CHAPTER…

The party


	13. the party

Author Notes: this is a "My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. Please don't read if you're not into that kind of things. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *animal telepathic speech*, (author notes), _italics-mer speech_

13) the party

There was only two days left before Izuku would transform back into his merform and then evaporate into sea foam. Izuku wasn't looking forward to his final end but tried to make the most of his time with Katsuki. He knew that he was possibly asking for the impossible for Bakugo to fall in love with him. Katsuki had changed the most as he gained four true and loyal friends as he was more open than the past. Little did the guppy know how much he had changed Bakugo's life.

Denki decided to hold a small party involving the small group of friends. Because it was Saturday, Valentines day, it was going to be a costume party. Both Bakugo and Izuku was up in the attic of Bakugo's home looking for costumes.

 _"Explain to me why Denki is holding this party again?"_ Izuku asked.

"Denki wanted to throw a farewell bash for you. And since its Valentine's day... It's the best way to show how much you care the person whose leaving." answered Bakugo. Little did the human know that Izuku had read a book discovering the meaning behind Valentine's day. Izuku planned to tell Bakugo how he felt towards the human especially after the party.

"Found them!" Katsuki stated as he pulled out a box labeled Halloween in big bold letters. Bakugo opened up the box as he went through the costumes looking for one that would fit the little guppy. The older human handed Izuku a long white sheet. "A ghost should work for you. I shall go as what I was last year... A jungle king." stated Bakugo as he took out the pieces for his costume. Izuku held up his ghost costume finding some holes in the white fabric that needed to be patched up. "We have some time before the party to patch that up." Izuku nodded his as Katsuki put back the box. The two of them then went downstairs so Bakugo could fix Izuku's costume. Once Bakugo fixed the ghost costume, the two prepared to get ready for Denki's party getting dressed into their costumes. The two left hand in hand admiring how each other looked in their costumes. To Bakugo, Izuku looked too cute for words. The newly transformed ghost costume worked well for the guppy. To Izuku, Katsuki looked far more attractive as he seemed proud of his body. Izuku tried not to drool over the sight of a bare chested Bakugo. The two walked to Denki's house as the young teen lived close to the ocean.

At the party the group of friends were giving Izuku going away presents. Izuku felt guilty for accepting them but he knew that none of Bakugo's friends knew the truth about what Izuku was. Bakugo and Izuku chatted with their friends as the group told Izuku that he had to write to tell them how he was doing when he got back home.

 _"I will try..."_ Izuku replied feeling guilty for the never ending lies that he had to tell. Katsuki could tell that Izuku felt guilty for the never ending lies that he had to tell. Katsuki could tell that Izuku felt troubled as he pulled the guppy close.

"Awesome party Kaminari but, we have to get going as Izuku and I have to start packing up his things." Bakugo stated. The small group of friends hugged Izuku before he and Katsuki left the party.

Bakugo and Izuku began their walk home as Izuku felt even worse that his human had to lie to his friends.

 _"I'm sorry..."_ Izuku stated in a sad voice.

"It's al right Deku... Nothing that happened was your fault. You used your powers to help me out. I will be forever grateful for that. I don't think it would do any good to tell them the truth as even I found it a bit hard to believe." stated Bakugo as he turned to the young guppy.

 _"You're welcome Katsuki... To tell you the truth... I..."_ Izuku began as he began to feel hot. He stripped out of his costume finding that his scales had come back. _'NO... Not now!'_ Izuku thought to himself. Bakugo noticed that Izuku was transforming to himself. Bakugo noticed that Izuku was transforming back into his merform. Katsuki grabbed Izuku as the mer wept as the tears ran down his face transforming into pearls.

"Thank you Izuku... for everything!" stated Bakugo as he hugged Izuku.

 _Kacchan... I love you..._ Izuku stated but it was all ready too late. He no longer could speak in the human tongue as he was transforming back into his guppy form. Izuku had lost consciousness while Bakugo was holding him.


	14. is this the end?

Author Notes: this is a "My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. Please don't read if you're not into that kind of things. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *animal telepathic speech*, (author notes), _italics-mer speech_

14) is this the end?

When Izuku regained consciousness, he found himself back within his fish tank that sat on Bakugo's desk. Izuku could feel himself slowly evaporating into sea foam. This caused the little guppy to break down into tears as he never got the chance to tell Bakugo how he felt towards the human. Izuku also didn't find out if Katsuki ever had feelings for the guppy.

 _'Oh well... I guess that this is the end. It was fun while it lasted.' Izuku_ thought to himself. He then felt Bakugo scoop him up and placed him into a small container. He could hear Kirshima's and Shoto's frantic cries. _*What's going on?*_ he asked the two animals.

*Katsuki is releasing you. He doesn't know that you are evaporating into sea foam.* replied Shoto.

*This can't be the end for you Izuku...* cried Kirshima.

 _*I was glad to meet all of you and for you to become my friends.*_ Izuku stated sadly as Katsuki left the house with Izuku in hand.

Katsuki walked to the nearest beach close to his home. Izuku wondered if Bakugo knew about him becoming sea foam.

"To tell you the truth Izuku... I had a lot of fun with you while you were human. I decided that once you transformed back into your original form, you have changed me for the best. Before you came into my life, I was arrogant, violent, crude, and aggressive. Since you became human, you showed me how much I was missing out by pushing people away. Now I have some loyal frineds who accept me for me."

 _Kacchan!_ Izuku cried out. Katsuki had tears in his eyes as he stopped at the shore line taking off his shoes. He uncapped Izuku's container and then began to walk out into the ocean.

"I will never forget how much you have changed me and made me into a better person. I can say having you around was never dull as you mean more to me that you will ever know. That's why I am setting you free. So thank you for everything Izuku. I hope that you can find others like you out there and that you will be happy." Bakugo stated as he dumped Izuku into the water. Katsuki walked back up to the beach as Izuku poked his head out of the water.

 _Kacchan... I love you..._ The mer shouted out. Bakugo made it back to the shore as he placed back on his shoes. Tears began to streak down Katsuki's face as he broke down. Izuku could feel half of his body had become sea form. With his last bit of power, Izuku sang to Katsuki pouring his feelings into song. The little guppy knew that this was the end. Bakugo wiped away his tears standing up as a soft smile caressed his face.

"Izuku... Thank you... And I love you!" Bakugo stated before leaving the beach.

Izuku gasped when he heard Bakugo's words. He could feel his body stop transforming into sea foam. His body then became whole once again. Izuku could feel his body growing bigger to the point where he actually looked like a true mermaid.

*It seems your love for each other is true. You shall be able to reunite with your true love when the time is right.* stated a voice in the back of Izuku's mind. Izuku didn't know whether to be happy or sad. But he knew that one day he and Bakugo would be together again. This time for good.

NEXT AND FINAL CHAPTER….

reunited


	15. reunited

Author Notes: this is a "My Hero Academia (Boku no Hiro Akademia) fanfiction story. I claim no rights, or anything associated with the series as they are rightfully owned by Kohei Horikoshi. Some of the characters may seem OOC so please don't hate. Warning this story will feature boy x boy (Yaoi) relationship with Katsuki Bakugo and Izuku Midoriya. Please don't read if you're not into that kind of things. Also, be sure to leave me your comments telling me what you think!

Key Guide: "regular speech", 'thinking/thoughts', *animal telepathic speech*, (author notes), _italics-mer speech_

15) reunited

The years came and passed quickly since Katsuki released Izuku out into the ocean. The bearded dragon Kirshima passed away because of old age. The following year when Katsuki was to graduate high school, he was approached by a spikey red haired boy with sharp teeth. The boy introduced himself as Eijiro Kirshima. Something about this boy reminded Bakugo of his former pet dragon and it wasn't because of his last name was the same as his once beloved pet. Little did Katsuki know that Eijiro was actually his former pet dragon. Because of Bakugo's love and care for the pet was unique and special, the pets that Katsuki once had became human after their death because they all desired to have a relationship with their former owner. However the former pets could never tell Katsuki the truth about their past life.

Before Bakugo began college, Shoto had passed away. When he entered college, he became friends with a human named Shoto Todoroki. The similarities between the human Shoto and the former cat Shoto were too many to hide from Bakugo. It was this discovery that confirmed Bakugo's suspicions about both Kirshima and Shoto. The human was glad that his former pets could become human because of him. But it made Katsuki miss Izuku more than he realized.

"Do you think that there's a chance that Izuku..." Katsuki asked them.

"Sorry Bakugo. We don't know." Kirshima replied.

"All you can do is hope that one day that you two will reunite once again." added Shoto.

Each year on the exact date when Bakugo released Izuku back out into the ocean, he would go back to the same beach where he had released the guppy. Katsuki would sit upon the beach shore looking out at the water. He didn't know that Izuku was watching him from the water.

"God... I miss you Izuku. Nobody ever made me feel the way that you did. I have two new friends as you wouldn't believe who they used to be. But then again... Knowing you... You possibly would believe it as you seem more attuned with the supernatural. My former pets turned human. I don't understand how or why. Maybe it had something to do with you and your magical power."

 _'If you only know Kacchan... It is because of your own power. You will discover this in time. Once you do, you and I will be reunite then.'_ Izuku thought as he vanished back into the water. It turned out while within the ocean he discovered the truth about Katsuki. He was meant to be the other half of his soul, Izuku's mate but, he was born as a human. Bakugo's powers had begun to awaken ever since his encounter with Izuku.

Once again the years came and passed as Yagi had passed away do to old age. Before he passed on, Toshinori gave Bakugo his store. Katsuki made it not only a pet store but also into a clinic. Katsuki changed the name of the store to the "All Might Clinic and Pet Shop." By now Bakugo was the ripe age of twenty-five years old. Each year he still held out the hope of seeing Izuku again. He learned from Yagi's letters the truth about his unique powers and the truth behind himself. The power to understand and communicate with animals and know their feelings. To heal them when they were hurt. The animals that he allowed close to his heart, he allowed them the chance to become human. Katsuki was now twenty-five years old as each year during the anniversary of when he released Izuku, he would return back to the beach. But this year it would be different... He would be reunited with Izuku... His one and true love. Bakugo like usual would sit upon the shore until he saw something green splashing around within the water. Curiosity got the best of Katsuki, ran out into the water thinking it was perhaps a dolphin trapped in a net. What Bakugo didn't expect to find was Izuku.

"Izuku?!" Bakugo asked in shock. Izuku tackled the human in a fierce hug. The younger mermaid then proceeded to kiss Katsuki on the lips. The older human melted into the kiss before he took control kissing Izuku back just as fiercely. The two broke apart as Izuku hugged the older human once more.

"I have missed you so much Izuku. This feels like a dream as I never got the chance to ever tell you how much I love you." Bakugo stated.

 _"I know... I loved you too for a long time. That's why I wished to become human. I longed to be with you all this time."_

"I kind of had a feeling. Finally, we are back together... Come on Izuku, lets head home." Katsuki replied as he scooped up Izuku into his arms. Izuku wrapped around Bakugo's neck as he placed head on the human's broad chest.

Three years have passed since Izuku and Bakugo had reunited. The two ended up getting married as they invited all of their friends to the wedding. Izuku was happy to reunite with the two former animals. Shoto was more natural greeting Izuku with a handshake. Kirshima was more affectionate as he hugged Izuku crying on the mer's shoulder.

"I have missed you so much Izuku. This feels like a dream as I never got the chance to ever tell you how much I love you." Bakugo stated.

 _"I know... I loved you too for a long time. That's why I wished to become human. I longed to be with you all this time."_

"I kind of had a feeling. Finally, we are back together... Come on Izuku, lets head home." Katsuki replied as he scooped up Izuku into his arms. Izuku wrapped around Bakugo's neck as he placed head on the human's broad chest.

Three years have passed since Izuku and Bakugo had reunited. The two ended up getting married as they invited all of their friends to the wedding. Izuku was happy to reunite with the two former animals. Shoto was more natural greeting Izuku with a handshake. Kirshima was more affectionate as he hugged Izuku crying on the mer's shoulder.

 _"Careful Kirshima... If I get too wet, I will transform back into my mer form. I may not be a true human even though I can human."_ Izuku stated.

"Sorry... I am just so happy to see you again after all this time." cried Kirshima. None of Bakugo's or Izuku's friends knew the truth about what Izuku truly was. Each year on the anniversary of when they first meet and became lovers, both Izuku and Katsuki would take a month off. The two would end up going to the beach where Bakugo released Izuku back into the world. It turned out that Izuku's power allowed Katsuki to become a half mer like Izuku. For that month the two would have children while in their mer forms. It would allow their children to repopulate into the world where they were meant to be. When both Izuku and Bakugo reached eighty years old, they retired back out into the ocean where their children had created an underwater city. There the two would live out the rest of their near immortal lives... Happily... Together.


End file.
